Leliana/Dialogi
Dialogi Leliany zawierają listę rozmów, w których Leliana i inni towarzysze dyskutują nawzajem w tle a także jej reakcje na wydarzenia w grze. Uwagi Leliany * (dodana do drużyny) W rzeczy samej. * (wyjęta z drużyny) Jasna cholera! ─────── * (na linii brzegowej jeziora) Jak głębokie jest to jezioro? Myślicie, ze moglibyśmy w nim popływać? Leliana i Alistair * Alistair: Więc... wyjaśnijmy jedna rzecz. Byłaś siostrą zakonną? * Leliana: A ty pewnie byłeś bratem, zanim zostałeś templariuszem, tak? * Alistair: Nie zostałem templariuszem. Zostałem zwerbowany do Szarej Straży zanim złożyłem ostanie śluby. * Leliana: Żałujesz czasem, ze opuściłeś Zakon? * Alistair: Nie, nigdy. A ty? * Leliana: Tak. Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale znalazłam tam spokój, którego nigdy wcześniej nie znalazłam. * Alistair: W klasztorze panowała tak przejmująca cisza, że czasem zaczynałem wrzeszczeć, aż przybiegał jeden z braci. Potem mówiłem, że tylko chciałem ich sprawdzić. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, prawda? * Leliana: Ja nigdy nie robiłam niczego podobnego. Lubiłam ciszę. * Alistair: Twoja sprawa. Ale ich miny były po prostu bezcenne. ─────── * Leliana: Co to była za... zupa, która przyrządziłeś wczoraj na kolację? * Alistair: Aa, tamto? To była tradycyjna fereldeńska jagnięcina i duszony groszek. Smakowało ci? * Leliana: Ach... więc to była jagnięcina? Nie przypominała jagnięciny, jaka dotychczas jadłam. * Alistair: W Lothering nie przyrządzali dla was gulaszu z jagnięciny z groszkiem? * Leliana: Mieliśmy tam proste jedzenie. Pieczywo, albo herbatniki zbożowe, lekko obgotowane warzywa z ogrodu. Żadnych ciężkich gulaszów. * Alistair: Ach, więc ta jagnięcina była pewnie ugotowana w stylu orlesiańskim. Jedzenie nie powinno być takie proste i pretensjonalne. W Fereldenie przyrządzamy je porządnie. Bierzemy składniki i wrzucamy je do największego garnka, jaki uda nam się znaleźć. Gotujemy tak długo jak tylko się da, aż wszystko przybierze jednolity, szary kolor. Gdy tylko potrawa zacznie wyglądać jak nieapetyczna breja, będzie wiadomo, że jest już gotowa. * Leliana: Stroisz sobie ze mnie żarty. * Alistair: Ha! Musisz się częściej stołować w gospodach w Fereldenie. ─────── (jeśli Strażnik ma romans z Alistairem) * Alistair: Więc jesteś kobietą, Leliano, tak? * Leliana: Doprawdy! To ci dopiero. Jak to się stało? * Alistair: Potrzebuję rady. Co mam zrobić... jeśli uważam pewną kobietę za kogoś wyjątkowego i... * Leliana: Chcesz zdobyć jej względy? To posłuchaj tej rady: nie powinieneś kwestionować jej kobiecości. * Alistair: Ach tak. Cenna uwaga. * Leliana: Dlaczego pytasz? Boisz się, że wszystko nie potoczy się samo? * Alistair: A czemu miałoby pójść dobrze, skoro zadaję kobietom pytania o płeć? * Leliana: To ci dodaje uroku, Alistairze. Zachowujesz się trochę niezręcznie. To bardzo ujmujące. * Alistair: Więc powinienem być niezręczny? A nie kazałaś mi przypadkiem tak nie robić? * Leliana: Bądź sobą. Wiesz jak to robić, prawda? * Alistair: Dobra, zapomnij, że pytałem. Leliana i Morrigan * Leliana: Tak się zastanawiam, Morrigan... czy ty wierzysz w Stwórcę? * Morrigan: Oczywiście, ze nie. Nie odczuwam prymitywnego strachu przed księżycem i nie muszę wierzyć w jakieś bajeczki, zęby móc spokojnie spać w nocy. * Leliana: Ale to nie może być tak do końca przypadek. Duchy, magia, wszystkie te cudowne rzeczy wokół nas, zarówno mroczne, jak i świetliste. Dobrze wiesz, ze one istnieją naprawdę. * Morrigan: Fakt ich istnienia nie oznacza, ze wymyśliła je i stworzyła jakaś nieobecna, darząca nas ojcowskimi uczuciami istota. * Leliana: A wiec to wszystko kwestia przypadku? Mamy tu do czynienia ze szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności? * Morrigan: Próba narzucenia porządku zamiast chaosu z góry skazana jest na niepowodzenie. Natura z natury jest chaotyczna. * Leliana: Nie wierzę w to. Za to wierzę, ze nasze życie, życie każdego z nas, ma jakiś cel. * Morrigan: Najwyraźniej celem twojego jest zawracanie mi głowy. ─────── * Leliana: A więc ty naprawdę nie wierzysz w istnienie jakiejkolwiek siły wyższej? * Morrigan: Widzę, ze nie daje ci to spokoju. No więc nie, nie wierzę. A muszę? * Leliana: Co wobec tego stanie się z tobą po śmierci? Nic? * Morrigan: Na pewno nie zasiądę u boku Stwórcy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. * Leliana: U boku Stwórcy zasiadają tylko ci, którzy na to zasłużą. Tak wiele dusz zmuszonych jest krążyć po pustce, zrozpaczonych i na zawsze zagubionych. * Morrigan: Jakie masz na to dowody? Ja widzę tylko duchy, nie widzę za to zbłąkanych dusz grzeszników. * Leliana: To pewnie smutne nie mieć na co czekać, nie znać uczucia miłości i nie zabiegać o nagrodę po życiu pośmiertnym. * Morrigan: Tak, cierpienie dosłownie mnie rozdziera. Przejrzałaś mnie na wylot, dotarłaś do samego jadra mego smutnego jestestwa. * Leliana: Teraz to po prostu sobie ze mnie kpisz. * Morrigan: Zauważyłaś? Zaprawdę posiadasz wielkie zdolności percepcyjne. ─────── * Leliana: Powiadają, ze twoja matka jest Flemeth, wiedźma z Głuszy Korcari. * Morrigan: Powiadają też, że mycie nóg w zimie prowadzi do przeziębienia, ale wszyscy wiemy, że to nieprawda. Czasem jednak maja rację i tak jest właśnie w tym przypadku. * Leliana: Znasz opowieści o... * Morrigan: Oczywiście. Sadzisz, ze matka wypuściłaby mnie na świat nie opowiedziawszy wcześniej historii swej młodości? * Leliana: Moja matka tez opowiadała mi historie. To ona rozbudziła we mnie miłość do starych opowieści i legend. * Morrigan: Opowieści mojej matki zmroziły mi krew i sprawiły, ze miałam koszmary. Żadna mała dziewczynka nie chce słuchać opowieści o dzikich, których jej matka brała do łoza i wykorzystywała, aż kompletnie opadali z sił. Wtedy ich zabijała. Żadna mała dziewczynka nie chce słuchać, ze tego samego spodziewają się po niej, gdy tylko osiągnie właściwy wiek. * Leliana: Och... rozumiem. * Morrigan: Nie rozumiesz. Naprawdę nie rozumiesz. ─────── Leliana i Pies * Leliana: Ależ z ciebie ładny piesek. Zawsze tak myślę, gdy na ciebie spojrzę. * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie.) * Leliana: Pani Cecylia -- mieszkałam z nią po śmierci mojej matki -- miała psa. Takiego małego, miał się mieścić pod pacha i na kolanach. * Leliana: Jak on się wabił... ach, tak. Bon-Bon. To była prawdziwa bestia. Potrafił się ukryć, a gdy zobaczył, ze ktoś nadchodzi... * Leliana: Nagle rzucał się do ataku na kostki. Miał zęby ostre jak brzytwy... to było bardzo bolesne. * Leliana: Kiedyś mnie zaatakował. Skoczył mi na nogę. Myślałam, ze to szczur i kopnęłam go. Przeleciał przez pokój i wypadł przez balustradę. * Leliana: Przeżył, ale nigdy potem już się do mnie nie zbliżył. ─────── * Leliana: Od jakiegoś czasu spisuję historię naszych dokonań i zastanawiam się, w jaki sposób opisać ciebie. Niepodobny jesteś do jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia, z jakim miałam do czynienia. Pod względem inteligencji dorównujesz ludziom. No więc, zobaczmy... jesteś lojalny, tak? To akurat oczywiste. Bardzo, bardzo mądry... co do tego także nie można mieć wątpliwości. Jesteś przerażający, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, ale czasami także delikatny i łagodny jak gołąbek. Bywasz także swawolny... czasami żarłoczny... * Pies: (Pies przerywa Lelianie seria krótkich, ostrych szczeknięć.) * Leliana: Nie? W takim razie dlaczego tak zebrałeś o resztki jedzenia? * Pies: (Skamle) * Leliana: No dobrze. Nie jesteś żarłoczny. Po prostu... lubisz dobre jedzenie. Może być? * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie i merda ogonem.) Kategoria:Dialogi (Początek) Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów